


Through the Timelines

by Kitten_Leo



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_Leo/pseuds/Kitten_Leo
Summary: Through the timelines, it seems we're fated to meet. Sometimes we're born into our family and other times, we find them and choose them.(These stories are not related, unless stated otherwise. Each story will take place in a different timeline, which everything is different)





	1. Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Sol is a representation for myself and Nix is a representation of my friend. This is a gift for her.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~
> 
> In this little one-shot, I did change some cannon things. For example, the placement of Grimsley's kimono and how Pokemon Contests work

"Hey! Nix! Did you know Grimsley wears his kimono wrong? He wears it on the side, saying he's dead." Sol piped up from his position at the mirror. He was fixing his outfit, smoothing out any creases in the dark grey kimono.

"It's probably because he's dead inside," I joked.

That quip got a loud cackle from the former Team Magma grunt. "Probably," he agreed. A soft hum escaped my companion. "But sadly, I have to fix my kimono the right way. After all, I'm playing a kitsune, not a zombie," he added.

"You could've been a zombie," I pointed out.

"But it wouldn't have worked with the song or your choice. A love story between a Zombie and a Mermaid, wouldn't make sense," Sol huffed, "Besides we both pull off our current roles pretty well~."

I rolled my eyes. "I just think you want to show off your Ninetails."

"Ouch! Maybe I just want to show off the beauty I managed to snag as a dance partner," Sol teased.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the dressing room. "Whatever~, I'll meet you backstage."

"Hey~!"

~*~*~*~*~

As the soft violin music began to play, I let out a soft sigh. Showtime.

"Oh, oh, oh  
We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat," I sang as my Milotic swam across the stage in her tank.

Sol wrapped his arms around my waist and picked up, where I left off.

"With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries," he sang in my ear as his Ninetails chased after my Milotic.

As our two Pokemon met at the end of the stage, we began to sing together.

"If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
Ooh ooh~"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Sol's neck as his arms once again wrapped around my waist. The spotlight struck us as Sol began his part.

"We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be," he sang softly, resting his forehead against mine.

I picked up where he left off as I closed my eyes.

"With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries," I sang, softly.

The spotlight flipped down to our Pokemon once more, who were racing across the stage side by side.

"If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be~," we finished.

Right when our song ended and our two Pokemon vanished off stage, the curtain fell.

Sol released me and stepped back. "I'm sorry that my skin was so clammy. I was nervous," he admitted.

I laughed softly. "I didn't notice. But I'm surprised an ex-Team Magma member would have stage fright," I teased.

"Hey~, like you're one to talk. As an ex-Team Aqua member, shouldn't you be more...-," Sol started but he trailed off as he realized he had nothing to shoot back with. 

I giggled softly. "I win~," I sang.

"Whatever. You're paying for dinner," Sol piped back as he descended the stairs.

"Why do I have to pay for dinner?"

"Because I'm broke."

I groaned softly. "You're just lucky that I enjoy your company."

"Of course, I'm a luxury few can afford." 

"Nah, you're more like a Lillipup. You're cute, loyal and make a good conversation starter."

"Hey~."

I just giggled as my companion pouted. 

_We were lucky to find each other. After all, there is nowhere else we'd rather be than with each other._


	2. Counting Stars (part 1)

I studied the stars silently as I tried to catch my racing thoughts. "Kai?"

"Hm?" My companion hummed softly and glanced over at me.

"Do you think we'll ever become superheros?" I questioned.

Kai giggled softly and gently shoved me. "Of course~, Lilo," he hummed. 

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kai and I both tensed up as a familiar sound tore through the night.

"Tapu Bulu," Kai mumbled, sounding frightened.

"Why would he ring his bell? There's no conflict," i mumbled. Right...?

"I think we should go home. I'll see you tomorrow," Kai mumbled,clearly spooked.

"Yeah.... I'll see you tomorrow," I mumbled, feeling confused and conflicted.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As we got up and headed our separate ways, we didn't realize we would leave as eight and meet again as eighteen. 


End file.
